Chidorella in Neverland
by NollyLvn
Summary: Because screw that crybaby Cinderella, this is Persona 3. Total crack. -AU
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to you. Prepare for madness.

''

 **Chidorella in Neverland**

''

A brunette flinched in fear as her stepmother threw a glass to the wall, face fuming with anger. "And you call this water?!" Her shout covered the sound of glass breaking, turning into shreds on the floor.

The girl, Yukarella Atlus, shook her head warily. "Y-Yes…" She couldn't understand what was wrong with the water. She hadn't poisoned it yet.

The stepmother, Mitsurette, flipped her fabulous red hair, crossing her legs on the couch. "Serve me healthy water, with the finest flavor."

An awkward silence of the brunette's part. "B-But, mother—"

"Madam," Mitsurette corrected.

"Madam… Healthy water has no flavor, color, or odor," she muttered matter-of-factly.

"Do I look stupid to you?" The redhead retorted, not even glancing to her stepdaughter. _Yes,_ Yukarella thought. "Quickly, Yuckarella, before I submit you to the next summer camp in Sahara." With that threat in tow, Yukarella rushed to the kitchen to look for the magical liquid.

This was her pitiful life. Her mother, Hamukaela, died in an accident. Her father, Shinjirobert, married this horrendous excuse of an old woman—because her stepmother looked like 19 even though she was supposedly aged 21—who was so evil that she already had children of the same age as Yukarella, who was 17 now. Shinjirobert then went on a business vacation to Alaska to establish a partnership with the Eskimos for his upcoming international snowshoe industry in a tropical country.

Mitsurette had told her the day after the marriage that her daughters weren't her real daughters, they only had biological connection with her, so she decided to take them in because she was a kind person.

But that didn't mean she was any less evil.

Because two days after the marriage, she found out that her father and her new stepmother weren't married. It was a homecoming party for Mitsurette, who was in fact, Shinjirobert's cousin. She was her aunt all along.

But that didn't mean she was any less her stepmother.

Yukarella scanned all the spices she had in the counter and frowned, not knowing what to do. She wouldn't possibly put sugar in her potion, would she? ... _Nah,_ she thought. Before she could reach for the miracle ingredient Z-247, another redhead walked in.

It was her twin sister, Chidorella.

The red-haired girl stared at the brunette, which the brunette reciprocated with the same intensity. They shared a sisterly silence and nodded simultaneously, understood that something big was going to happen. Twin Sister Social Link had leveled up to 11.

Then, Mitsurette's annoyed rage filled the entire Atlus Family Mansion. "Chidorella, Yukarella, come here this instant!"

"Aye, madam!" They both replied and scurried to the main hall of their manor. When they arrived, their stepsisters, Fuukastasia and Aigiselle, were already there, looking as timid and robotic as ever. "I have yet to make your requested drink, mother."

"Madam," Mitsurette corrected unproductively before hiding her body behind the curtains of the window while motioning to a silver-haired man in front of their gate. "Is that Akihigeorge?"

"Yes." Aigiselle, Chidorella, Fuukastasia, and Yukarella answered in unison.

Without further ado, the oldest woman in the group jumped and ran to the door, without even using her ridiculously long high heels. The four daughters spied from the large window, standing unhidden in alphabetical order.

Then, they started to gossip.

"I hate Akihigeorge," Chidorella started, eyeing the royal guard who grinned at their mother's presence with disgust.

Aigiselle nodded her robotic head. "I consent with you. His appearance is decrepit."

Yukarella didn't say anything but inwardly, she was envying the fact that her twin sister could easily state her opinion about her evil stepmother. Fuukastasia took out her binoculars and focused on the older duo outside. "I wonder what they're talking about…"

Chidorella snorted. "I don't care. Look at your mother, such red-haired whore."

At this, both Fuukastasia and Aigiselle turned their heads at breakneck speed, seemingly wanting to agree but couldn't, so they just bit their lips like grotesque teenagers in their emo phase. Yukarella stared at them with a raised eyebrow. Upon seeing their emoism almost changing into self-inflicted depression, she chose to turn into a black sheep. "Said someone whose hair is bloody scarlet."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Hypocrite." Yukarella insulted.

"Hypocrite." Fuukastasia insulted.

"Hypocrite." Aigiselle insulted.

The effect was marvelous, Chidorella's eys narrowed dangerously and she reached into her floor-length white sundress in slow motion, as though intending to take out a chained sickle and prepare three holes in the nearby cemetery. Plus one if she was feeling lucky.

But before the scene turned dark like some teen-rated anime adaptation of an equally emo JRPG chasing the idealism of defeating the Greater Bad, they saw Akihigeorge waved goodbye to Mitsurette and went away with the prince's favorite dog, Koromarlin. Their mother made a graceful dance towards the window, opened a scroll of announcement in front of them, and declared to the younger females, "We're going to the royal dance ball tomorrow night!"

 _No, no, no. Nope._ They all thought on the inside.

''

Wanted to make this multi-chapter, but decided against it. I want longer fics.

But I decided against it again XD

So, any thought?

06/19/2016 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder is overrated, we have Chidor here.

''

 **Chidorella in Neverland**

 **2**

''

The three step-blood females had gone with their bikes to the castle, leaving the twins in their manor to contemplate on their pitiful life that they liked so much.

"We going to the ball?" Yukarella asked her sister, reading a book that was titled 'Fifty Shades of Gray/Grey', which she had bought from the vendor beside their front gate.

The 'manager' of the vendor was none other than Mitsurette's crush, Akihigeorge, who admitted himself to be Sir Akihigeorge, a specialized secret agent from the palace to control the villagers. He did so by selling interesting books to keep the civilians occupied as to not have enough time to do crime and other disgraceful things. Mitsurette used this knowledge to her advantage by renting all the books—not buying—that she didn't bother to return until Akihigeorge proposed to her, that he didn't bother to do until Mitsurette returned the books.

They both knew this and kept it up because they think it wasn't right for a high-class perfectionist like Mitsurette to be together with another high-class right-hand of the palace. The villagers would think badly of them even though they hardly cared about anything in general. They just weren't meant to be.

They were Romeo and Juliet not in the slightest.

Chidorella's physical response to the question was a tired blink. "For the minus-second time, Yucka, no. It's too cold for that," said the girl as she pulled up the sleeves of her summer dress.

The brunette narrowed her eyes and quickly threw her book at the sleeping redhead, hitting her right in the red head. "You are impossible! The twin princes are waiting for us!" She spread her arms wide to show her point.

"Screw that! My head is bleeding!" Chidorella yelled, pressing her head with the pillows so the blood wouldn't litter her bed while running to the broken mirror, which was their window, and screamed when she saw a healthy stream of red liquid on her face. "I'm bleeding!"

"No, you're not. Your hair is already scarlet."

"…That's racist." And after a slight pause, calming down after realizing that it was her stands of hair that was on her face. "I will to tell our mother—"

"—auntie—"

"—our mother that—"

"—auntie—"

"—that you insulted her breed."

"Whatever, I'm going." The younger twin said, getting up from their shared bed. She opened their empy wardrobe. "My current dress is sufficient."

"You're gonna look like a cheap shot."

"Hmph, and what about you? Your white dress is so ugly if you turn it black you'll get a copy of Valak."

"Yo mama so fat yo father married red-haired hag."

"... That's racist." With that, Yukarella went to Fuukastasia and Aigiselle's also shared room, which was actually smaller than their own, and opened the wardrobe, but there was nothing to be found in there. "Like sister, like stepsister."

"No. Don't associate me with the likes of those Atluses, they're crawling disease," said Chidorella Atlus to her sister. An awkward silence filled the room before she suddenly clasped her hands together in a praying manner. "O fairy godmother, wherefore art thou?"

At this level of almost-reversed Social Link, Yukarella couldn't resist the urge to follow her sister's lead. "O fairy godmother, help us!"

Suddenly, there was a blinding light from the windows of the stepsisters' room that were shattered by a divine presence trying to enter the room the badass way. Yukarella and Chidorella opened their eyes, to see a 10-year-old in a shirt and shorts looking at them. "Thou art I…" the kid started. "I art thou." The boy made a double 180 turn as his feet touched the dusty floor, holy rays of light still around him. "I have come to answer your prayers."

"No, I'm not that short," Chidorella deadpanned.

"No, my hair is a cooler shade of brown," Yukarella deadpanned right before both of the girls' phone rang, revealing a text from their stepsisters.

[ _yucka, chidor, our mother is having a breakdance with akihigeorge. you must come and witness this. we cannot semd a pic, my data ran out last night._

 _use napkins as dresses behind the counters. hurry!_ ]

Another ring.

[ _*sebd_ ]

With the new boost of determination, both daughters of Shinjirobert ran into the kitchen, and surely enough, they found two piece of fabric there. The redhead was the first to claim the plain striped one, leaving Yukarella with the flowery rainbow-colored one.

She turned to the previous boy. "Who are you, anyways?"

"K-Kentonio," the boy stuttered, "I-I'm your fairy godkid."

Their eyes lit up at the word 'fairy' like a leech. "Then make us a good carnage from a stale pumpkin and four horses from the cockroaches in this mansion within 20 minutes," the sisters said in unison. "Any failure will be dealt accordingly without hesitation."

Half an hour later, both girls had what they requested in front of their mansion, including two pretty dresses in monochrome colors. Chidorella got the white one, exactly like hers, it was as if her old dress were washed and ironed by Kentonio himself, with Yukarella getting the black one-piece, which looked like sewn by Kentonio himself. There was a goodbye letter on it saying it was a bonus from their fairy godkid, and that he was sorry for existing and disturbing their sisterly chat. Good riddance.

Their phones went off again. [ _you'll love this gossip._ ]

The older twin's eyes lit up, she went into their house, took her Gossip Material Sketchbook and Gossip Material Pencil, walking out with a wicked smile on her face. This race was going down.

A problem arose from the dead when Yukarella and Chidorella tried to get inside the carnage.

"Let me in first, you fatass!" shouted the older twin.

"I'm not fat!" screamed the younger twin.

"Don't just say you're not fat! You should throw the insult back!" Chidorella glared.

Silence. "Alright, you ugly sick-eyed, physically-aptituted, disaffiliated daughter of a gigolo!"

They stopped squirming, stared at each other in utter disbelief with tears on their cheeks, then they shook hands with newfound understanding. Twin Sister Social Link had leveled up to 13.

A sudden noise shocked them both. They turned slowly towards the main door of the mansion, emphasizing at the gnome beside next to the door. The dwarf made of porcelain was so pretty, so trustful. It guarded their house with all of its might be it rain or storm. It was their guardian angel. Yukarella watched as Chidorella moved closer to it. And kicked it.

"Creepy shit," she said while rubbing her red boots to the wall. Her sister nodded in approval. _Perfect._

A ring from Yukarella's phone broke their victory pose.

[ _*send. damn autofalse._ ]

To Wonderland they went. Be the odds in the Map's favor.

''

They saw three bicycles at the parking lot of the castle.

No wonder people thought the palace sucked. They hired hideous gnomes just like to be their guards. They were piled up to make themselves eye-level of the guests, to collect their invitation letters, that Chidorella and Yukarella had none. The twins devised a plan.

They stormed in, kicking the ugly gnomes without giving them a chance to move their rusted, dull, plastic spears. After giving their little masterpiece a smirk of satisfaction, the Atlus sisters turned their sandals into the marble steps of the fortress. Their plan was foolproof.

Inside the palace, another drama just made its official trailer. Mitsurette saw her stepdaughters from across the room. "Chidorella!" She quickly shouted, knocking (Sir) Akihigeorge off balance from their unnatural salsa dance. "What are you two doing here?!" That instant, the liveliness of the room died.

The twins' bodies shook in fear. "W-We are—"

"Go back home." A cold, cold treatment.

"No!" Both girls nearly cried.

"I am your mother."

In a distance, they could hear a stiff gasp from Aigiselle, replacing Fuukastasia's place since she was in the restroom.

After the deadly silence. "Naaay!" The twins fell and finally cried, crouching on the hard floor of the palace, hugging each other's knees. The dead silent room became even deader. The ballad music stopped. All attendants lowered their heads in pity for the two girls, until Yukarella suddenly got up, and pointed to Mitsurette with runny-nose-wet finger. "You're not my mother. You're my aunt."

Gasps. Fuukastasia gasped twice. "I wouldn't have guessed…" She covered her mouth with her still damp hands.

"You can say that again," said a male in his late teenage years as he walked down the stairs with knee-length white boots. He covered his bald head with a grey crown and a bright purple suit. He smiled to everyone present there. Another male with blue hair and a white suit followed not far behind. He snorted. There they came, the Atlas princes! Sir Akihigeorge didn't forget not to bow to them.

Gasps. Fuukastasia gasped twice. "I wouldn't have guessed…" She covered her mouth with her still damp hands.

Everyone ignored the fact that Fuukastasia just ignored the twin princes.

So, like in the fairy tales, Chidorella and Yukarella Atlus bumped into the love of their lives, Minathomas and Junphoebe Atlas, as if Fate were that nice.

''

Reviews:

 **Raidou The 16th:** I'da died too. You're very welcome!

 **Dad of War:** Oh, no. Please, breathe! I didn't do Minatoderick, but here's Junphoebe for you. Better than Junffrey, right?

A/N: This was actually more or less ready to be updated a month ago, but things were a bit hectic back then. My other fics? Uhh…. Btw, I think I'll regret posting this up, fsr.

So, any thought?

08/15/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
